Traitor
He is of light, a Toa, a fighter She is of darkness, of death and of shade. The assassin, the Toa, the killer, the hero, Their destinies bound in shadow and hate. He is a warrior, who carries fire and life, Against the shadows he fights, through the darkness of night. She is the killer, emotionless and cold, Who killed the one who had loved her, For the glory of shadows. Their destinies are irrevocable, their doom foretold, By the lords of creation, The Infinus of old. He has sworn to destroy her, She to kill her own brother, And neither will rest until one kills the other. -From the Last of the Infinus Prophecies. Traitor is the life story of the Veiled One girl Nightshade, told from first person while Nightshade is within the Twilight Void. Prologue My name is Aeriela Kharna. I am a Veiled One, a member of the superior race that rules over the Corpse Empire, but when Shardak and Arcturas "rescued" me from a pack of Shadow Wolves and asked me my name, I blurted: "Nightshade." It suits me well. I am the assassin of the Corpse Empire. Nihiltidax, the lord of the Empire, created me to be the perfect killer- one who can talk to another being, distracting him, then silp a dagger through his soulder blades. I trained harder then any other of the young Veiled Ones who were created after the fall of the Shadowy Ones. I am the youngest Corpsian in history to ever be granted a solo mission. I am the assassin. Veiled Ones are created from the souls of dead Toa and become nearly unkillable. My generation was "born" a year after the Night of Fire and Death, which occured about twelve years ago, when the treacherous Shadowy One known as Arcturas shattered the Shadow Orb. The entire organization was destroyed, except the most powerful of the Shadowy Ones, Skorpix and Nihiltidax, who rule the Corpse Empire. Every Corpsian wants to be the most powerful, the most deadly, the most agile. They all want power and kill do anything to get it, even kill other Veiled Ones. The elite Corpsians never intervene, for they agree that only the most powerful, the most deadly, most brutal Corpsians will survive. Matoran say that Corpsians are born emotionless. That that they are evil, soulless creations of the Shadowy Ones. Corpsians can display emotion, and are trained to never betray it to any non-Corpsian. The older Corpsians are so devoid of feeling. They have undergone such rigourous training that they cannot display any emotion whatsoever. Only Corpsians will ever read this, so it is unimaginable that any Toa would ever get their hands on it. And if they did, I would kill them before they could learn my true name. If you are reading this, you are either my Veiled One superior or a Toa who has taken it from my corpse. (Which will never happen). And if you have taken this from me while I am alive, then watch out. Watch for a shadow that follows you wherever you go. Watch for the gleaming poisoned dagger that will appear stabbed through your body when you're not looking. Then die. Chapter 1 Chapter unfinished... Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline